ANTAGONIST
by Cherie Miele
Summary: REPOST/'Hanya aku yang pantas untukmu, Jung Yunho '/"Yunnie Bear. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku. Milikku seorang." /'I got you calon mertuaku.'/YUNJAE/DLDR/BL/NO BASH/RATE M/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Antagonis **

**Author : Cherie Miele**

**Cast : Yunjae **

**Genre : Roman**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : INI FF ANTI JAE NISTA/DLDR/BL/NO BASH/GK SUKA KLIK BACK !**

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

'_**Hanya aku yang pantas untukmu, Jung Yunho !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

'Namanya Jung Yunho. Umur 28 tahun, Putra pertama dari Jung Hankyung dan Jung Heechul pemilik kerajaan bisnis Jung corp. Adiknya Jung Changmin kuliah di Cassie University jurusan musik. Mempunyai istri bernama Jung Ahra. Walau sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, tapi masih belum mempunyai seorang anak.'

"Kau hebat Chunnie. Tidak sia sia aku merestuimu sebagai calon adik iparku." kata Jaejoong setelah dia membaca informasi tentang seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tentu saja Hyung. Hyung selalu bisa mengandalkanku." jawab Yoochun

"Ya ya ya." kata Jaejoong malas.

"Hmm... Jadi dia Hyung dari Changmin? Kekasih Kyuhyun? Sepertinya tuhan memberiku banyak kemudahan."

"Oke, Hyung tugasku sudah selesai. Jadi aku tagih janjimu." kata Yoochun sambil menadahkan tangan.

Jaejoong memutas mata malas. Diambilnya sebuah amplop yang tadi ada diatas mejanya. Amplop itu lalu dilempar pelan kearah Yoochun, yang dengan tepat ditangkap oleh dua tangan namja berjidat lebar itu.

Yoochun lalu memeriksa isi dari amplop itu. Dia tersenyum senang melihat tiket pulang pergi Korea - Jepang ada didalam didalam amplop itu.

"Puas kau mendapatkan apa yang kau ingin kan? Cih, hanya untuk selembar kertas ini aku harus menghabiskan banyak uang. Dasar namja berjidat lebar."

"No no no..., Hyung kau tidak bolek berkata kasar seperti itu. Bagaimanapun aku ini calon suami adikmu. Itu berarti aku juga adikmu." kata Yoochun

Cengiran tak berdosa Yoochun membuat Jaejoong kembali berdecak sebal.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi Hyung. Aku harus segera packing."

Yoochun beranjak dari duduknya. Dia lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Ngomong ngomong, terima kasih paket bulan madu nya Hyung." kata Yoochun sebelum dia berlari keluar ruangan.

Mata Jaejoong melotot mendengar perkataan Yoochun.

"YAK, APA MAKSUDMU PARK JIDAT. BERANI KAU MENYENTUH ADIKKU. KU BUNUH KAU!"

Jaejoong lagi lagi berdecak kesal saat sadar kalau teriakannya barusan sia sia. Yoochun mungkin sudah tiba diparkiran.

Begitu kekesalannya mereda, Jaejoong lalu mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoboseo, Hyung." Sapa seseorang disebrang sana

"Yoboseo, Minnie."

"Ada apa, Hyung? Tumben menghubungiku." Tanya Changmin.

Dia heran tidak biasanya Jaejoong menghubunginya di jam jam kerja seperti ini.

"Minnie, makan siang nanti, bisakah kau menemaniku? Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu."

"Makan siang? Tentu saja aku mau Hyung. Tapi, Hyung yang mentraktir kan?"

Selalu. Apapun asal berhubungan dengan makan, seorang Jung Changmin akan selalu bersemangat.

"Ok. Nanti Hyung yang akan menjemputmu dikampus."

"Sip Hyung. Aku tunggu."

Pip

Sambungan terputus. Jaejoong tampak tersenyum, atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Yunnie Bear. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku. Milikku seorang."

Kim Jaejoong. itulah namanya. Seorang namja cantik yang sangat ambisius. Apapun keinginannya harus didapatnya.

Seminggu yang lalu, saat dia sedang berada di taman sendirian, dia tersepona pada pandangan pertama pada seorang namja tampan yang sedang membagikan balon pada anak anak yang sedang bermain di taman itu. Yeah lebih tepatnya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kim Jaejoong. putra pertama dari dua bersaudara. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sepupunya, Cho Kyuhyun. Adiknya Kim Junsu sedang melanjutkan study musicnya di Jepang sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Tin tin tin

Bunyi klakson mengagetkan segerombolan mahasiswa yang sedang ngerumpi di depan gerbang. Seorang tiang listrik, eh namja dengan tinggi diatas rata rata maksudnya, berbalik melihat siapa sang pelaku yang membunyikan klakson itu. Senyuman segera terpasang diwajah tampannya saat melihat mobil sport warna biru milik orang yang dikenalnya sudah menunggunya.

Setelah berpamitan pada teman temannya, namja itu langsung berlari menghampiri mobil tersebut, membuka pintunya dan langsung masuk.

"Hai Jae Hyung." Sapanya pada pemilik mobil.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan langsung melajukan mobilnya.

"Kita makan dimana Hyung?" Tanya Changmin sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tampak berbeda hari ini.

"Emmm, kamu maunya dimana Minnie?"

"Apa ya? Bagaimana kalau restoran Jepang. Minnie mau sushi Hyung."

"Ok, ke restoran biasa ya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Changmin mengangguk antusias. Matanya berbinar bahagia membayangkan makanan yang akan dimakannya nanti.

"Hyung palli..."

Changmin segera melesat masuk kedalam restoran tanpa menunggu Jaejoong

Ck,

"Dasar monsterfood."

"Minnie, ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Changmin menghentikan acara makan.

"Ada apa, Hyung. Kenapa tiba2 kau ingin tau tentang keluargaku?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak mau Kyunnie salah memilih pasangan."

Changmin langsung melotot mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ya... apa maksud Hyung."

"Ceritakan." paksa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Hah, Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ne, Aku anak bungsu dari Jung Hankyung dan Jung Heechul. Hyung tau mereka kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Hyungku bernama Jung Yunho. Hyung sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu? Seperti apa umma, appa dan hyungmu?"

"Appa orangnya sangat sabar, tapi disaat tertentu bisa sangat tegas. Umma, ya seperti ibu2 pada umumnya. Sedikit cerewet dan kadang sangat pedas kalau bicara. Tapi pada dasarnya dia seorang umma yg sayang pada anaknya."

"Lalu"

"Yunho hyung, dia sebenarnya pribadi yang hangat, tapi orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan berkata kalau dia orang yg sangat dingin. Sejak menikah sebenarnya dia tinggal di Jepang. baru satu bulan ini kembali. Dia akan menggantikan Appa."

"Istrinya?"

"Ahra nunna, walau aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi aku lihat dia yeoja yang baik, dan lembut. Sayang sampai saat ini mereka belum pempunyai anak."

Jaejoong hanya diam menyimak semua cerita Changmin. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Min, bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku... kalau aku menyukai Hyungmu. Ah, ani aku mencintai Hyungmu."

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

"Mwo? Yah hyung jangan bercanda."

Makanan yang dikunyah Changmin menyembur keluar semua. Untung tidak mengenai Jaejoong.

"Ya... kau jorok sekali."

"Salah Hyung sendiri kenapa bercanda macam itu." kata Changmin sambil meminum Jus'nya

"Siapa yang bercanda. Aku serius kok." Jaejoong berkata dengan santainya.

Brussss

Minuman itu sukses tersembur keluar lagi.

"HYUNG..."

"Wae?"

"Dia sudah menikah Hyung."

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak apa apakan. Dia bisa menceraikan istrinya. atau aku juga mau jadi istri keduanya."

"Mwo?" Changmin benar shock mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Benar benar sulit dipercaya.

"Wae? Kau pasti akan membantukukan, Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil memberikan Puppy eye andalannya.

"Andweeee."

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak menyayangiku lagi, Minnie?" Kata Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Kasihan Kyunnie, dia harus batal bertunangan."

"Mwo? Andweeeee... Baiklah aku akan membantumu Hyung."

"Benarkah? Yeiiii, ternyata Kyunnie tidak salah memilih kekasih."

Hari akhir pekan, apa lagi tanggal muda. pantas saja mall ini terasa sangat ramai. Terlihat seorang Yeoja paruh baya sedang berjalan keluar mall dengan membawa banyak sekali barang belanjaan. Dari gerakan bibirnya tampak sekali dia sedang mengomel. Entah apa dan siapa. Dan sial, saat dia hendak menyebrang, seseorang menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Sikunya membentur aspal dan barang belanjaannya berhamburan.

"Ahjumma, anda baik baik saja?"

Seorang namja muda yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong membantunya berdiri dan memungut belanjaannya.

"Gumawo. Nona."

"Ne, sama sama Ahjumma."Jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"dan saya Namja Ahjumma."

"Mwo? Aigo..., mian ne? Ahjumma tidak tau."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Omo..., tangan Ahjumma berdarah, harus segera diobati."

"Dimana mobil Ahjumma, mari aku antar."

"Ah, Ahjumma naik taksi."

"Benarkah? dimana rumah Ahjumma?"

"Di Samsungdong."

"Oh, berarti kita satu arah. Bagaimana kalau aku antar. Kebetulan aku harus kembali ke caffe dan melewali daerah situ."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Ani, mari Ahjumma."

Selama tiga puluh menit perjalanan, mereka berkenalan dan mengobrol sana sini dengan Ahjumma itu. Mereka cepat sekali akrab. bahkan tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Ahjumma itu.

"Apa Joongie mau mampir dulu?"

"Ah, ani Ahjumma. Aku harus ke cafe, kasihan yang lain, biasanya jam segini cafe sedang ramai."

"Tapi kapan kapan mampir ya?"

"Ne, tentu Ahjumma, Ahjumma juga kapan kapan mampir ke cafeku."

"Tentu. Ahjumma akan membawa semua anggota keluarga untuk mencoba masakanmu."

"Ne, aku tunggu Ahjumma."

Jaejoong mulai menjalankan mobilnya saat Ahjumma itu menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

'I got you calon mertuaku.'

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Antagonis **

**Author : Cherie Miele**

**Cast : Yunjae **

**Genre : Roman**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : INI FF ANTI JAE NISTA/DLDR/BL/NO BASH/GK SUKA KLIK BACK !**

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

'_**Hanya aku yang pantas untukmu, Jung Yunho !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Audi A8 terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit, melaju pelan membelah jalan kota Seoul yang tidak begitu ramai. Suara musik terdengar mengalun lembut mengiringi perjalanan sang memilik. Seorang yeoja paruh baya tampak duduk dibelakang kemudi, dan seorang yeoja muda duduk disampingnya. Sesekali mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu.

Begitu sampai di daerah Dongdaemun, mobil itu tampak mengurangi kecepatannya. Sang pengemudi tampak sedang melihat kanan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Eomma, Apa yang kau cari?" tanya yeoja muda disampingnya.

"Ah, Ahra ya. Eomma sedang mencari cafe kenalan Eomma. Katanya ada didaerah sini."

"Benarkah, apa nama cafenya Eomma?"

"Coffee Cojjee...

"Ah, itu dia." Heechul terlihat senang saat apa yang dicarinya sudah ada didepan mata.

Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya, dua yeoja beda usia itu pun beriringan memasuki cafe.

"Wow..."

Satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut kedua yeoja itu saat melihat interior cafe itu. Sederhana namun terlihat elegan.

"Selamat datang! Untuk berapa orang?"

Seorang pelayan yang melihat dua yeoja itu cuma bengong di depan pintu, mendekati mereka.

"Ah, ne. untuk dua orang."

"Baik, mari saya antar."

Mereka pun menuju meja kosong di sudut ruangan dekat cendela.

"Silakan menunggu sebentar."

Pelayan itu baru saja akan melangkah pergi setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, saat Heechul memanggilnya lagi.

"Iya, apa ada tambahan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Ah, ani. Cuma mau tanya, apa benar cafe ini milik Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Heechul

"Benar, Nyonya. Cafe ini milik Jaejoong ssi."

"Ah, baguslah aku tidak salah tempat." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu. Saya akan memberi tahu Jaejoong ssi."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Heechul ahjumma?" Sapa Jaejoong setengah tidak percaya.

Bukankan memang Tuhan memberinya kemudahan? Lihatlah, belum juga dia melempar pancingan, ikan itu datang sendiri padanya. Dan dua sekaligus.

"Hai, Joongie."

"Ahjumma apa kabar? Aku tidak menyangkah Ahjumma beneran mau mampir kecafeku yang sederhana ini."

Jaejoong lalu mengambil duduk didepan Heechul dan memanggil pegawainya untuk minta dibuatkan minum.

Ah, sepertinya mereka akan mengobrol lama.

Saatnya melempar pancingan.

"Cafe ini sangat bagus kok. Ahjumma jadi suka berlama lama disini."

"Benarkah? Joongie senang mendengarnya."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Ahra yang duduk disamping Heechul.

"Ahjumma, siapa Nunna cantik ini? Apa dia putrimu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Ahra.

"Ah, mianhae. Ahjumma sampai lupa mengenalkannya padamu, Joongie.

Ini menantu Ahjumma."

"Annyeong, Jung Ahra imnida."

"Annyeong, Nunna. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Tapi Nunna bisa menanggilku Joongie seperti ahjumma."

"Ne, Joongie."

"Ah, Nunna sangat cantik (hoek). Nampyeon Nunna pasti tampan."

"Ne, Putra Ahjumma memang sangat tampan Joongie."

Ahra hanya tersenyum mendengar mertuanya yang menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Hah, Joongie jadi iri dengan putra Ahjumma. Joongie juga ingin punya istri secantik Ahra Nunna." Kata Jaejoong dengan memasang muka sedihnya.

"Kenapa Joongie berkata seperti itu? Istri Joongie nanti pasti juga Cantik, atau malah bisa lebih cantik dari Nunna. Iya kan Eomma?" Ahra berusaha menghibur Jaejoong yang mendadak bersedih.

Dimata Ahra, Jaejoong seperti adik kecil untuknya. Entah mengapa, pertama melihatnya tadi, Ahra langsung menyukai Jaejoong. Apalagi Ahra adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya. Sejak lama dia menginginkan seorang adik.

Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Benarkan?

"Benar Joongie. Suatu saat kau pasti mendapat istri yang cantik dan akan mempunyai anak anak yang lucu."

Heechul yang awalnya semangat untuk menghibur Jaejoong, mendadak murung saat kata anak meluar dari mulutnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia merindukan anak dalam keluarga kecil putra pertamanya. Cucunya.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin Ahjumma. Sampai kapanpun Joongie tidak akan mempunyai istri. Jangankan istri cantik, yeoja jelek pun tidak akan mau menikah dengan Joongie."

Wajah Jaejoong makin terlihat murung, matanya tampak berkaca kaca.

"Kenapa Joongie? Joongie cantik..., eh maksud Nunna Joongie tampan juga baik pasti banyak yang mau menjadi istri Joongie."

"Nonna memang benar, banyak yang mengejar Joongie. dulu Juga Joongie hampir bertunangan, tapi gagal saat yeojachingu Joongie tau setelah menikah dengan Joongie, dia tidak akan mempunyai keturunan."

"Mwo? Mak... maksud Joongie, Joongie Mandul?" Heechul sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Annio. Joongie tidak mandul."

"Lalu?"

"Joongie tidak bisa memhamili, tapi Joongie yang akan dihamili."

"MWO?" Hechul dan Ahra berteriak kaget bersamaan.

"Dokter bilang ditubuh Joongie ada rahim. karena itu sel laki laki joongie sangat lemah. Umma bilang Joongie mewarisi keistimewaan Umma. Umma Joongie juga namja."

"Mwo?" Sekali lagi Heechul dan Ahra dibuat kaget dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

"hik hik hik... Apa setelah ini Ahjumma dan Nunna akan membenci Joongie karna keluarga Joongie tidak normal?" Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Mwo? Anio, Joongie. Mana mungkin Ahjumma membencimu karena masalah itu. Iyakan Ahra? Heechul merasa bersalah melihat air mata Jaejoong. Ekspresi keterkejutannya tadi sepertinya melukai perasaan Jaejoong.

"Benar Joongie. Nunna menganggapmu adik. Jadi mana mungkin Nunna membencimu."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, matanya berbinar senang, ya walau masih ada sisa sisa air mata.

Heechul dan Ahra mengangguk. Mereka merasa gemas melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil.

Jaejoong, setelah melihat mereka mengangguk jadi tersenyum senang. Dan tanpa Heechul dan Ahra sadari, bibinya terangkat keatas sebelah. Menyeringai.

Akting yang hebat bukan?

Mereka pun melanjukkan mengobrol ini itu sampai lupa waktu.

Tiga jam lebih mereka mengobrol, sampai akhirnya Heechul dan Ahra pamit pulang.

"Sering seringlah mampir Ahjumma. Ajak Ahjussi juga. Nunna juga, Ajak suami nunna.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kami pamit. Annyeong..."

"Annyeong."

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan mereka sampai mobil membawa mereka menghilang ditelan jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai.

"I got you, Ahra ssi."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Heechul dan Ahra makin dekat dengan Jaejoong. Heechul bahkan sudah beberapa kali mengajak Suaminya, Hankyung makan dan mengunjungi Jaejoong dicafenya. Hankyung juga tampak menyukai Jaejoong. Bagi mereka Jaejoong terlihat sangat polos.

Begitu juga Ahra, saat dia tidak ada kerjaan dia akan selalu meminta Jaejoong untuk menemaninya. Mereka sering jalan bareng, berbelanja, nonton atau sekedar makan bareng layaknya adik dan kakak.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol berdua sambil menikmati makan siang di cafe Jaejoong. Mereka baru saja selesai belanja tadi.

"Joongie, apa kau yakin Yunho Oppa akan menyukai hadiah ini?" Kata Ahra sambil melihat kembali hadiah yang akan diberikan untuk suaminya saat pesta anniversary pernikahan mereka yang ke empat dua hari lagi.

"Tentu saja Nunna. Itu jam limited edition. harganya saja sama dengan harga satu buah mobil. Joongie tidak akan salah memilih barang. Apalagi jam itu hanya 5 didunia."

"Kau benar Joongie, Oppa pasti suka dengan hadiah ini."

Begitulah, mereka akan membicarakan banyak hal jika suda berdua. Semua yang melihat pun pasti akan mengatakan kalau mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain. Tapi sayang, apa yang terlihat belum tentu itu yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

Tuluskah seorang Kim Jaejoong?

::

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain, dua orang namja terlihat baru saja keluar dari lift. Sama sama tampan tapi sangat berbeda jauh. Yang satu tinggi menjulang dan terlihat ramah. terbukti dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur membalas sapaan orang orang yang dilewatinya. Berbeda dengan yang satunya, Tampan dan sangat manly,tapi terkesan dingin, tanpa ada senyum dibibirnya. Hanya sesekali mengangguk membalas sapaan orang orang.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Pewaris Jung corp. Jung Yunho sang kakak dan Jung Changmin sang adik.

"Hei, Changmin. Kenapa kau ikut masuk mobilku?" Tanya Yunho saat dia melihat adiknya ikut masuk mobilnya.

"Tentu saja ikut kau, Hyung.? Hyung lupa kalau mobilku masuk bengkel." Jawab Changmin sekenanya.

"Tapi aku mau menjemput Ahra di 'Coffee Cojjee' terlebih dulu. Dan mungkin akan malam juga sekalian."

"Bukankah itu malah lebih bagus lagi, Hyung. Dan satu lagi Hyungku tersanyang, dikorea ini hanya ada satu 'Coffee Cojjee' dan itu milik Jae hyung. Kakak Cho Kyuhyun namjachinguku."

"Ais... sudahlah, cepat pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Mobil ferrary itupun langsung melaju cepat menuju 'Coffee Cojjee'

.

.

.

.

"JAE HYUNG..." teriak Changmin begitu memasuki Cafe itu.

Jaejoong yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Ahra pun terkejut. Bahkan kopi yang diminumnya langsung menyembur keluar mengenai baju Ahra.

"Ah, mian Nunna Joongie tidak sengaja." Jaejoong segera mengambil tisu membantu Ahra membersihkan bajunya.

"Mian Nunna."

"Sudah Joongie. Nunna tidak apa apa." Jawab Ahra disertai senyuman manisnya.

Sedangkan pelaku tindak kejahatan itu hanya diam memandang Jaejoong dan Ahra.

"Jung Changmin..." Desis Jaejoong sambil memandang tajam Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Melihat Jaejoong memdangnya tajam, Changmin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil cengar cengir, bingung mau bagaimana

"He he he. Mian Hyung, Nunna."

Tuk.

"Appo..."

Yunho yang melihat kelakuan adik tercintanya, spontan langsung memukul kepala Changmin.

"Makanya, Jangan teriak teriak sembarangan. Bagaimana kalau teriakanmu itu membuat orang terkena serangan jantung."

"Benar itu Minnie. Untung saja sedang tidak ada pelanggan. Sudah berapa kali pelanggan Hyung kabur karna teriakanmu."

"Hehehe... piss." Changmin hanya nyengir.

"Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang berdiri dibelakang Changmin.

"Hallo, Jung Yunho imnida."

"O, ini Hyungnya Minnie dan Suaminya Nunna kan? Kim Jaejoong imnida."

"Yup, benar sekali Hyung." Sahut Changmin.

"Joongie, sepertinya Nunna mau ketoilet dulu." Ahra yang dari tadi sibuk membersihkan bajunya, beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah, Nunna mau Joongie antar?"

"Ani, Nunna bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah. Nunna pake toilet di ruangan Joongie aja."

"Arra. Oppa, Ahra ke toilet sebentar." Pamit Ahra sebelum saat melewati Yunho.

"Ah, Hyung duduklah jangan berdiri terus." kata Changmin sambil duduk ditempat Ahra duduk tadi.

"Ah benar Yunho ssi. Duduklah."

Yunho pun duduk di samping Changmin, didekat jendela

Jaejoong lalu memanggil salah satu pegawainya untuk mencatat pesanan Changmin dan Yunho.

.

.

Sambil menunggu makanan datang dan Ahra juga kembali dari toilet, Jaejoong dan Changmin mengobrol banyak hal. Sesekali Jaejoong tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho,dia sibuk dengan tablet yang ada ditangannya, hanya sesekali ikut menyahuti obrolan mereka. Dia lebih sering hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar banyolan Changmin.

Jaejoong sangat menikmati keadaan seperti ini. Beberapa kali dia menyeringai saat menangkap basah Yunho yang sedang memandanginya. Walau dia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Changmin, ekor matanya bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ada tatap kagum dari mata Yunho untuknya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jaejoong yang sadar akan ketertarikan Yunho, Changmin Juga beberapa kali melihat langsung Hyungnya yang mencuri pandang pada Jaejoong.

Terjerat pesona uri Jaejoong eh?

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

Gomawoooooo untuk yg ripiu dan favorites…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Antagonis **

**Author : Cherie Miele**

**Cast : Yunjae **

**Genre : Roman**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : INI FF ANTI JAE NISTA/DLDR/BL/NO BASH/GK SUKA KLIK BACK !**

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

'_**Hanya aku yang pantas untukmu, Jung Yunho !'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

Pesta ini sangat meriah. Banyak sekali orang penting yang hadir. Tentu saja, pesta ini dibuat oleh orang penting di dunia perekonomian Korea. Siapa lagi kau bukan keluarga Jung. Hari ini tepat empat tahun pernikahan putra pertama mereka. Dari pejabat pemerintah sampai pengusaha kelas menengah atas tidak akan melewatkan pesta ini. Selain menikmati pesta, bukan tidak mungkin sebuah pembicaraan bisnis akan tercipta di pesta tersebut. Bukankah itu namanya sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampai?

Suasana pesta ramai mendadak hening saat seorang namja cantik memasuki tempat pesta itu berlangsung. Penampilan sempunanya seakan menghipnotis semua pasang mata. Mata doenya yang berbinar indah, bibir plumnya yang merah merekah, rambut merahnya yang menantang, benar benar makhluk tuhan paling sexy. Kalau tidak melihat pakaian yang dipakainya adalah setelan jas semi formal, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang namja.

Pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong eoh?

"Joongie."

Jaejoong, namja telah menjadi pusat perhatian itu disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Heechul.

"Bogoshipo."

"Nado Ahjumma."

Heechul melepas pelukannya dan memandang Jaejoong dari atas kebawah.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

"Ahjumma... Joongie ini namja mana mungkin cantik."

"Aigo..."

Heechul begitu gemas melihat cara merajuk Jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cute.

"Kka kita temui Ahjussimu, Ahra dan Yunho."

Heechul lalu menarik Jaejoong menuju ketengah pesta. tempat Yunho Ahra dan Hankyung berada.

"Omo... " Ahra memekik pelan melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang menawan malam ini.

"Joongie kau cantik sekali." Ahra melihat Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah.

"Nunna..." Jaejoong kembali merajuk. bibirnya kembali mengerucut sebal.

"Joongie sengaja memesan baju ini khusus, agar Joongie terlihat tampan dipesta Nunna ini. Tapi kenapa semua malah mengatakan kalau Joongie cantik. Ish, menyebalkan."

Dan akhirnya hebohlah keluarga Jung itu menggoda Jaejoong.

Tanpa mereka sadari, lagi lagi Jaejoong menyeringai saat ekor matanya menangkap mata Yunho yang menatap lekat dirinya.

Terpesona eoh?

...

"Hyunggg..." Teriakan itu kembali mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Sebelum sempat membalikkan badannya, Jaejoong merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak mengajak Kyunnie. Aku merindukannya."

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang sendirian didepan meja tempat minuman minuman itu berjejer. Tadi dia pamit untuk mengambil minum karena dia haus.

"Minnie, lihatlah. Apakah itu artinya Yunnie juga tertarik padaku?"

Jaejoong dengan isyarat matanya memberi kode pada Changmin untuk melihat kearah Yunho berada tapi dengan diam diam.

Ya, sedikit jauh dari sana tampak Yunho sedang melihat kerah Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan pandangan tajam yang sulit diartikan. Ah bukan mereka, tapi tepatnya pada Changmin yang tadi tiba tiba memeluk Jaejoong.

Cemburu eoh?

"Tentu saja. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kalau Yunho tertarik padamu setelah melihat pandangannya padamu yang seolah olah ingin memakanmu." Jawab Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi apa rencana kita bisa dilakukan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah serius.

"Apa setelah itu kau akan mengijinkanku berkencan dengan Kyunnie selama seharian penuh?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Lakukan itu sekarang." kata Jaejoong lagi sebelum dia melangkah meninggalkan Changmin.

...

"Hai, Yun." Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang baru saja ditinggal sendirian oleh Ahra.

Jaejoong memberikan salah satu dari dua gelas sampanye yang dibawanya.

"Hai, Jae."

Yunho balas tersenyum pada Jaejoong, tangan kanannya menyambut gelas sampanye yang disodorkan Jaejoong padanya.

"Pesta yang hebat! Chukkae. Juga selamat untuk pernikahanmu yang mampu bertahan sampai umur empat tahun. Dan semoga terus langgeng sampai selamanya." Ucap Jaejoong santai, menyembunyikan denyutan menyakitkan dihatinya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Jaejoong mengangkat gelas sampanyenya. mengajak Yunho untuk bersulang. Yunho tersenyum miris menanggapinya. Ia membenturkan pelan gelasnya pada gelas Jaejoong, lalu meminum sampanyenya sampai habis dalam satu tegukkan. Sementara Jaejoong, namja itu hanya menempelkan bibir bawahnya pada ujung gelas sampanye miliknya, seraya menyeringai menang.

"Oppa." panggil Ahra.

"Joongie."

Yeoja itu menghampiri mereka, lalu bergelayut manja di tangan kanan Yunho.

"Nunna." Jaejoong tersenyum manis membalas panggilan Ahra.

Jaejoong lalu menatap kearah Changmin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Noona, ayo temani aku mengambil makanan disebelah sana."

Changmin tiba tiba menghampiri mereka. Dia menarik narik tangan Ahra yang tengah memeluk erat tangan Yunho.

Ahra menatap tidak percaya pada Changmin. Ini pertama kalinya Changmin seperti ini padanya.

"Ayolah noona, Nonna tidak lihat, ada teman- teman noona disana. Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak selamat karena diperkosa oleh mereka." kukuh Changmin.

Ahra akhirnya hanya dapat pasrah menanggapi ajakan Changmin, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho berdua saja disana.

Sebenarnya dia merasa heran dengan sikap Changmin ini. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri, ada perasaan senang melihat Changmin bisa seperti ini padanya. Mungkin ini awal yang baik bagi hubungannya dengan Changmin yang selama ini terkesan kaku.

Jaejoong melirik pada Yunho sekilas. Ia lalu berdehem sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Eum, Yunho. Apakah kau tidak ingin menyapa tamu tamumu?" Tanyanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Uhm. Aku rasa tidak" Yunho tersenyum kikuk pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku mau menghampiri Heechul Ahjumma."

Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk membelakangi Yunho. Yunho yang melihatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Jaejoong, dan berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Jaejoong? Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Panik Yunho

Jaejoong memegangi dahinya, dan terhuyung dalam duduknya. Ia lalu menatap Yunho sejenak, lalu menggelang lemah.

"Gwenchanayo, hanya sedikit pusing, dan lemas." katanya masih memegangi dahinya.

Yunho yang tampak panik tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu beristirahat dikamar atas."

"Ani, Yunho. Pestamu?" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aish, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Keadaanmu lebih penting dari pesta ini." Yunho mengalungkan sebelah tangan Jaejoong pada lehernya, lalu menuntun namja cantik itu menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Jaejoong hanya menuruti semua perlakuan Yunho padanya. Tepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menginjak anak tangga pertama, ia menoleh kebelakang, dan menatap Changmin dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan diwajahnya, ia juga mengangkat ibu jarinya dan ia arahkan pada namja tinggi yang sekarang hanya menatap cemas keduanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan ini salah atau benar." ujar Changmin lirih.

...

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong pada sebuah kasur besar yang ada di kamar tamu dirumahnya.

"Yunho..." Panggil Jaejoong lirih.

"Iya, Jaejoong? Ada yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku, haus" jawab Jaejoong masih dengan suara yang dibuat selemah mungkin.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" ujar Yunho sebelum melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Blamm

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya diranjang, dengan cepat. Ia membuka jas yang membalut tubuhnya, lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Ia juga melepas sabuk, juga tiga kancing teratas dari kemejanya. Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya agar menimbulkan kesan seksi, lalu melebarkan kerah kemejanya. Ia membasahi bibir merahnya dengan menjilati benda itu, ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya lumayan keras agar sedikit membengkak dan akan terlihat...

Ia tersenyum mendapati dirinya yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat "hot". Jaejoong lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang lagi, lalu membuat pose se-menggoda mungkin dalam tidurnya.

Tak berselang lama, Yunho masuk kedalam kamar itu membawa segelas air putih, namun mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur dengan keadaan yang err... Jaejoong membuka matanya, lalu menatap Yunho sayu. Yunho menelan ludahnya susah saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong. Rambut namja itu acak-acakan, dengan bibir merah yang basah dan dada putih nan mulus yang terpampang didepannya. Yunho buru-buru megalihkan tatapannya kearah lain saat menyadari bahwa selakangannya mulai mengeras.

"I... ini, Jaejoong" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan gelas yang dibawanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Jaejoong sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya saat meminum isi gelas tersebut.

"Gomawo, Yunho" ucap Jaejoong menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu kembali pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya berdehem sambil masih berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dari dada Jaejoong.

"Yunho" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho yang tekejut hampir saja berteriak.

"Eh? I-iya Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho gugup.

Ia sesekali melirik ke arah dada putih Jaejoong dan salah satu tonjolan kecoklatan yang terlihat dari sana.

"Bisakah, kau menemaniku disini? Aku... aku takut jika sendirian" ujar Jaejoong menunjukan puppy eyesnya, membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya lagi.

Ia lalu mengangguk pasrah. Jaejoong tersenyum licik sambil menarik tangan Yunho agar duduk di ranjang di sampingnya.

"Tidurlah disini, Yunho. Aku mohon, sebentar saja, setelah aku tertidur kau boleh pergi" ucapnya denga suara serak yang seksi.

Yunho sekali lagi hanya dapat menuruti sambil mengangguk pasrah. Ia melepas jas, dasi dan juga sepatunya lalu berbaring disamping Jaejoong. Setelah berbaring, Yunho baru sadar seberapa hornynya dia saat ini. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah, dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya.

"Yunho, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya mengusap-usap dada Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan Jaejoong didadanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan saat itu juga. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong dalam. Mereka berdua sejenak bertatapan dalam diam. Saat tiba-tiba Yunho memajukan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menindih Jaejoong dengan tubuh besarnya. Ia mulai menciumi leher Jaejoong dengan ganas, menyalurkan hasratnya selama ini.

Jaejoong awalnya tampak kaget dan seakan memberontak.

"SI... Yunho! Ap-apa yang kau laku-" ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ekspressi kagetnya ia gantikan dengan sebuah seringaian kemenangan. Tangan yang awalnya ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho, ia gunakan untuk menekan tubuh itu semakin menempel pada tubuhnya.

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama merasakan suhu udara meningkat drastis di ruangan ini. Yunho masih saja gencar menciumi bahkan sesekali menggigit leher Jaejoong seduktif. Sementara Jaejoong yang juga mulai terangsang hanya bisa mencengkeram punggung Yunho menyalurkan rasa sakit berbaur nikmat dari lehernya.

"Ahk! Yun!" Seru Jaejoong tertahan saat Yunho menggigit bahu namja cantik itu dengan lumayan keras.

Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Ia duduk diatas paha Jaejoong dengan tubuh tegak. Dan mulai menanggalkan bajunya satu per satu, membuat Jaejoong yang memang sudah bernafsu menjilati bibir bawahnya tatkala melihat otot dada dan perut Yunho yang terpahat sempurna. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan tampak bersinar karena keringat yang memantulkan cahaya lampu kamar.

Yunho menatap mata bulat Jaejoong dalam, sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan memagut bibir pinkish itu penuh nafsu. Ia menggerakan kedua belah bibirnya seakan hendak melumat bibir Jaejoong. Ia menggunakan ujung lidahnya untuk menjilati permukaan bibir Jaejoong seduktif. Kedua tangannya juga tak tinggal diam. Dua organ nakal itu bergerak liar menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu sesekali memekik kaget tatkala tangan hangat Yunho menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya.

Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong dan mengisyaratkan agar namja cantik itu memberinya akses untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong menurutinya. Ia dapat merasakan hangat dan lembut lidah Yunho saat menyapa dalam mulutnya, benda basah itu menyentuh dan membelai tiap jengkal mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa kepalanya ringan saat lidah Yunho membelit miliknya. Yunho terus saja menikmati aktivitasnya sampai nafsunya tidak terbendung lagi.

Pengaruh obat yang telah dicampurkan Jaejoong di minumannya padanya membuat Yunho kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, Jae" ucapnya cepat sebelum memundurkan tubuhnya lalu menelanjangi Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Ia juga melepas celana kainnya, menampilkan batang kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tegak dengan urat-urat yang terlihat jelas disana. Jaejoong menatap horor pada junior Yunho yang- diluar perkiraannya- sangat besar. Yunho mengambil sebuah bantal, dan menaruhnya dibawah pantat Jaejoong, menyangga tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong agar cukup tinggi untuk aktivitasnya nanti.

Yunho tertegun saat menatap hole milik Jaejoong. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup melihat benda itu bekedut juga sesekali terbuka dan tertutup. Sedetik kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara paha Jaejoong. Ia menjilati hole pink Jaejoong seduktif, menusuk-nusuk lubang sempit itu dengan ujung lidahnya. Jaejoong mencengkeram seprai bawahnya dengan erat. Sebuah rasa nikmat membuatnya seakan melayang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Ia mendesah dan memekik saat Yunho dengan tiba- tiba mencengkeram batang kejantanannya dan mengocoknya cepat. Yunho menaikan wajahnya lalu menjilati batang kejantanan Jaejoong. Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya untuk membasahi seluruh permukaan benda itu menggunakan lidahnya. Ibu jari tangan Yunho membelai lubang junior Jaejoong lembut dan sesekali menekannya.

Saat Yunho memasukan seluruh benda itu kedalam mulutnya, Jaejoong merasakan pandangannya mengabur untuk sejenak. Namun kemudian ia dapat sadar kembali.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. H-Yunn, ahh... Mo-re ahh.. Fast-faster Yunn" racau Jaejoong

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho dapat merasakan junior Jaejoong berkedut didalam mulutnya. Ia semakin cepat mengocok batang memerah itu dengan tangannya, dan masih menjilati juga mengisap batang itu dengan mulutnya.

"Aargh, a-aku... Haaku... Keeluaar! Yuuun..." Teriak Jaejoong bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairannya didalam mulut Yunho dengan deras.

Yunho menerima seluruh cairan Jaejoong dan menampungnya kedalam mulutnya, namun ia tidak menelan cairan itu. Yunho menaikan tubuhnya, lalu mengeluarkan cairan Jaejoong dari dalam mulutnya keatas dada dan perut jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih terengah-engah membiarkan saja Yunho melakukan apapun sesuka namja itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian otot tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan lidah Yunho membuat jalur dari perutnya menuju ke dadanya. Lidah Yunho berputar-putar disekitar perut Jaejoong. Membersihkan seluruh permukaan perut namja itu dari spermanya sendiri.

Jaejoong mendesis nikmat, tatkala merasakan mulut Yunho memerangkan nipple kirinya, ia memainkan benda kecil itu dengan lidahnya, memutar-mutarnya juga menghisapnya kuat.

"Ssh.. Argh-Yun" racau Jaejoong seraya menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan juniornya bergesekan dengan junior Yunho yang mengeras, membuat mereka berdua mendesah samar. Setelah merasa cukup mengerjai kedua nipple Jaejoong, Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia melebarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong, dan menatap hole pink namja cantik itu tajam.

"Tahanlah, Jae. Ini akan sedikit sakit" ucapnya.

Yunho memposisikan jari tengahnya didepan hole Jaejoong, dan menghitung dalam kepalanya sendiri sebelum memasukan benda itu kedalamnya.

"Ahk, Yu-Yun!" Seru Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mencengkeram seprai dengan erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Yunho menggerakan jarinya kekanan dan kekiri untuk memperluas daerah itu. Ia menatap wajah kesakitan Jaejoong dengan ekspressi yang sulit dijelaskan. Yunho memajukan tubuhnya masih dengan jari yang berada didalam hole Jaejoong, ia meraup nipple kanan Jaejoong dan mengerjainya lagi. Membuat perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan, ia menggelangkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, karena bingung dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk antara nikmat dan sakit ditempat yang berbeda.

"Yun!" Seru Jaejoong saat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di holenya karena sentuhan jari Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu memastikan dengan menyentuh tonjolan kecil itu lagi. Ia tersenyum samar saat mendapati Jaejoong mendesah serta mengerang saat jarinya menyentuh titik itu. Yunho menghisap kuat nipple kecoklatan Jaejoong saat memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam hole namja cantik itu. Ia membuat gerakan layaknya gunting untuk melebarkan organ itu.

Saat dirasa cukup, ia mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari hole namja cantik itu. Dan menempelkan kepala juniornya ke mulut lubang Jaejoong. Yunho menghitung dengan hitungan yang ia buat sendiri, sebelum menghentakan benda itu masuk.

"Aargh... Yunhoo!" Jaejoong berteriak karena sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan.

Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong menegang merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya, membuat Yunho kesulitan untuk memasukan juniornya karena hole Jaejoong ikut menyempit.

"Tahanlah, Jae. Kau harus rileks" ucapnya.

Tak berselang lama tubuh Jaejoong kembali rileks. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya, dan memegang pinggang namja cantik itu, lalu menyiapkan dirinya untuk yang selanjutnya. Ia kembali menghentakan pinggangnya lebih kuat tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Dan usahanya berhasil, seluruh juniornya telah masuk kedalam hole Jaejoong dengan sempurna.

" Aargh!" Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan kuat ke bantal, merasakan holenya yang seakan tersobek.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hangat dan sempit hole Jaejoong yang seakan meremas-remas juniornya.

"B-bergeraklah, Yun" perintah Jaejoong tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menderanya saat ini.

Yunho menurutinya, ia mencengkeram pinggang Jaejoong, dan mulai menggerakan pinggangnya maju mundur.

"Ssh... Ahk! Jae" racaunya.

Jaejoong masih diam menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya, saat tiba-tiba ujung junior Yunho menyentuh titik prostatnya.

"Yun! Di-disana, aahh.. Se-sentuh lagi" pintanya pada Yunho.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menggerakan pnggulnya menyentuh tonjolan kecil itu. Ia memaju mundurkan juniornya didalam hole Jaejoong dalam tempo yang semakin lama semakin dipercepat. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, dan kedua matanya terpejam menikmati hole Jaejoong mencengkeram juniornya erat.

"Ssh... Jae. Ouh... Shit" racaunya.

"Ahh.. Ahh... Ahh Yun" desah Jaejoong

Yunho terus saja menggerakan juniornya keluar masuk hole Jaejoong dengan cepat. Menikmati setiap otot hole Jaejoong, yang meremas-remas juniornya dengan erat. Hell, bahkan saat bercinta dengan Ahra. Rasanya tidak senikmat ini.

Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Yunho. Berharap dapat merasakan lebih. Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan kembali meraup nipple Jaejoong. Memainkan dan menyedotnya rakus. Jaejoong mencengkeram rambut Yunho kuat, merasakan segala kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

"Yun... Deep-ahh... I want more" ucapnya disela desahannya.

Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong, kemudian menyentakkan juniornya lebih keras kedalam hole Jaejoong.

"Kyaa" jaejoong berteriak karena sensasi yang baru saja Yunho berikan.

Yunho terus saja membobol hole Jaejoong kasar dan semakin cepat.

"Ssh..." Yunho mendesis merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari juniornya.

Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya saat holenya merasakan junior Yunho berkedut didalamnya. Ia menekan otot-otot holenya agar semakin mencengkeram junior Yunho lebih kuat lagi. Yunho mempercepat gerakannya seperti orang kesetanan. Ia merasa hampir mencapai orgasmenya.

"Aaargh" teriakan Yunho mengalun bersama dengan keluarnya cairan cintanya didalam hole Jaejoong.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Jaejoong, lalu terlelap setelah terengah disana. Namja cantik itu mendesis nikmat merasakan cairan hangat Yunho memenuhinya. Ia membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Tak apa jika ia hanya orgasme satu kali, asal semua rencananya berjalan dengan sukses, seperti saat ini.

Jaejoong memindahkan tubuh Yunho secara hati- hati. Dan mengeluarkan junior namja itu dari holenya. Ia mengusap kening Yunho lembut.

"You are mine, Jung Yunho" desisnya tepat didepan telinga Yunho.

.

.

.

.

TBC ….


End file.
